brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo
Bo is a Brawler unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 3000 Trophies. He has fairly high health and fires exploding arrows that deal moderate damage at long range. His Super places traps in an area that explode when an enemy Brawler gets near them. Attack: Eagle-eyed Bo shoots three explosive arrows that can deal moderate damage to enemies within a small radius from their point of detonation. They have a long range. Super: Catch a Fox Bo throws three mines that explode 1.15 seconds after being triggered by enemies, dealing damage to any enemies near them. The traps are invisible to enemy Brawlers when placed, but when triggered, they beep and flash momentarily before exploding. Star Power: Circling Eagle This powerful passive allows Bo and everyone on his team to see 4 tiles into Bushes (on Bo's view), instead of the normal 2 tiles. This can even allow you to see far into bushes that you aren't near to. Tips *Bo's Super can be used to defend critical paths on the battlefield. Enemy Brawlers taking that path will take high damage when they step on the trap. This can come in handy when playing on the defending team in the Heist Event. It can also be used to cover the gem mine with traps in the Gem Grab Event to damage enemy Brawlers who are gathering gems from it. *Bo always shoots three arrows from left to right. You can take advantage of this to control the spread of your arrows. If you want to concentrate fire in a small area, move left while firing. For an attack with more spread, move right. The space between each arrow will be increased, giving the attack a wider spread. *Bo's Star Power is really useful on maps filled with bushes. Some maps include Feast or Famine, Island Invasion, Snake Prarie and Cavern Churn. Since, you have a sight advantage, avoid getting close from the tanks or other brawlers. When unnecessary, don't place his mines in the bushes. The bushes give him an advantage, so the more the better. When played properly, Bo can quite easily dominate bush maps. His Star Power is also really useful in 3v3, for his increased sight in bushes is shared with teammates too. History *On 22/6/17, Bo's reload time was made 13% faster. *On 27/6/17, Bo's base Health was increased from 800 to 900. *On 16/8/17, Bo's reload time was decreased to 1.7s (from 2s). *On 4/9/17, Bo's rarity was changed from Epic to Super Rare, and his Super now deploys 4 mines (from 3). The radius of the mines was made to look visually larger. *On 12/9/17, Bo's main attack damage was increased to 100 (from 80) and his main health was decreased to 800 (from 900). In addition, his Super now deploys 3 mines (from 4) and its mines no longer have a pushback effect. *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Bo's mines' damage have increased to 1440 (from 1200) and they now have a pushback effect again. *On 18/12/17, Bo's Star Power vision was increased to 6 (from 5) tiles. *On 16/1/18, Bo’s health was increased to 3600 (from 3200). *On 21/3/18, Bo’s mines explosion delay was decreased to 1.15 seconds (from 1.3 sec) *On 23/3/18, Bo’s main attack arrow size was increased by 40%. *On 18/06/18, Bo's main attack damage was increased to 420 (from 400). *On 29/1/19, Bo's Star Power was decreased to 4 tiles (from 6 tiles) also his main attack damage was increased to 480 (from 420) and he now has voice lines.